Bleu Supernatural
by ebonyaustyn
Summary: Hunters, known as Shadowhunters, born with the blood of Angels, protect mankind from the monsters. Yet now something is coming, and only a few know what for. Hiding several young hunters away with Bobby Singer, Bleu Kingston will find herself caught up an unknown war where she will have to decide who will win the fight of a lifetime. Original Character, Reverse Harem.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please, if you would be so kind as to bear with me on this. Let me know if I have done something incorrectly. This is going to be a fanfiction based in a "_Supernatural_" world where there are Hunters who kill monsters for the sake of humanity. However this is a crossover fanfiction, where I will be adding characters from "_Mortal Instruments_", character ages will be changed to fit those who are under the age of 21.

In this world, Hunters are born, not trained. They are born with the ability to see the supernatural, to see the monsters around them, born to battle them, born with the blood of Angels. These Hunters are made up of several families whose names have changed from time to time over the years from ancient pure lines to scattered ones.

_I own nothing but the fan creation of Bleu Kingston. All over information used holds to its original copy right holder._

Expected Characters:

Dean Winchester – Age 20

Sam Winchester – Age 18

Jace Herondale – Age 17

Jonathan Morgenstern – Age 18

Original Character:

Bleu Kingston – Age 17

It was a terrible idea. The most ridiculous one to come tumbling out of her father's mouth yet, in fact. Since when was it too dangerous to take her on a hunt? Since when, in the last five years she had been actively hunting had something so big come up that she needed to be safeguarded?

Again, she thought to herself as she traced magical runes against the passenger side window, this was a terrible idea.

"You won't be alone there. There will be others staying, others who went on hunts with their parents. Unfortunately there are some hunts you can't go on."

Refusing to respond, though childish the act may be, Bleu Kingston continued to draw runes on the windowpane while her father tightened his grip on the steering wheel of his old 1965 El Camino. "Look, Bleubell, I don't want to give you to Bobby and his wife, but I don't have a choice on this one. I can't risk having you in this fight, you… you just gotta understand. I love you," he murmured, glancing over at her briefly.

"Sending me to stay in a Hunter's library isn't keeping me safe. It's practically waving a flag at the enemy; 'Look at all the baby hunters!' We're practically sitting ducks, and I hate ducks, dad."

"I know you do sweetie," he replied, a grin spreading across his lips as the memory from that time when they had gone camping. She knew he was thinking it, about how he had ended up hunting a rogue vampire in the area and upon his arrival he found his seven year old little Bleubell warding off a duck with one of the stakes he had left behind.

"In my defense, dad that duck had eaten all of the toast I hadn't managed to burn while my back was turned. How was I supposed to know it didn't magically turn into some kind of monster?"

"I understand. After all, perfect toast eating ducks often turn into little girl eaters. It's completely normal."

Refusing to take the bait, she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud. "So how many other kids are trapped with Uncle Bobby while you and their folks go on this magical hunt?"

"Well the Winchester boys will be there, those are Bobby's godsons. I think the Lightwood's adopted son. You know the one right? Oh, wait, no that was the Morgenstern boy. He might even be there as well – I can't remember if Valentine is going on this hunt or not."

"Wait," Bleu squeaked, her eyes wide and staring at her father like he had sprouted a second head and two sets of demon-possessed eyes. "Are you saying you're dropping me off in a house full of guys? Of male shadowhunters?"

Her father's grip on the steering wheel tightened up so suddenly she could see his knuckles turn white. "I told you, this was last minute. I don't want to leave you anywhere, Bleu. Especially not with a bunch of boys. I just don't have any other options. I can't take you."

She could see he didn't want to abandon her to anyone, let alone a house full of hormonal male shadowhunters who probably dated a girl in every city as well as climbed into bed with their sisters. –the girls sisters, not their own. At least Bleu hoped not their own. Patting her dad's shoulder, showing him she understood, Bleu flickered her gaze out the window as they pulled up into what looked like a possible junkyard.

Standing out front with a bucket was good ol' Bobby Singer, his eyes filled with heartache and possibly three days' worth of dirt. Climbing out of the car, Thomas Kingston motioned for Bleu to wait, rolling up his left sleeve so Bobby could see the runic tattoo of a star in the sun that kept demons from possessing them.

"I still gotta do it in case that there has a flaw my eyes can't see. The girl too," Bobby replied, jerking the bucket forward and covering her dad with what she assumed was holy water. When her dad didn't cry out in agony or begin to smoke, Bobby grunted and looked pointedly at Bleu.

"Well get over here, we ain't got all damn day!"

"Give her a break, Bobby-"

"I ain't in the mood to be givin' anyone a break. Karen's dead, Tom," Bobby whispered, his eyes still on Bleu.

Bleu watched her father falter then, his body language telling her something was wrong and pulling her out of the car. As she came running to his side, she suddenly felt a cold blast of wet air as holy water rained down all over her.

"Damn it Uncle Bobby! Couldn't you have waited until she had her jacket off?"

Glancing up, Bleu caught a glimpse of green eyes and freckles as Dean Winchester jumped down off the porch roof, her lips upturned in a cheesy but charming grin.

Before she could say anything to that grin, Bobby reached over and slapped the Winchester on the back of the head. "Forget it, you idjet! Don't you see her old man standing right there?"

Glancing over at her father, she could just see Dean planning to say something even worse before another boy walking out of the house put his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a quick head shake. He must have been Sam, she thought, her own eyes giving the younger brother a once over from his shaggy brown hair to his booted feet. He glanced up as her eyes came back to his, two pair of hazel eyes locking on to one another a moment before the owners of both sets looking drastically away.

"So you two must be the Winchester boys… I was just talking about you in the car." Moving to stand behind Bleu, her father put a hand on each of her shoulders and pulled her close, his face no doubt taking on an almost killer expression in the eyes. "I'll tell you and you can tell the rest of the troupe staying here – You will keep your appendages to yourselves or I'll cut them off and use them as ghoul bait."

Bleu closed her eyes a moment as she felt the hot rush of blood spread across her cheekbones. Her dad could be rather embarrassing when she really didn't need him to be. She slept with a steele and silver daggers – she didn't need him standing up for the sake of her innocence.

"Alright Bobby, I leave her in your capable hands. Don't let me down, I'd hate to have to hunt down a friend."

Hugging her dad goodbye after Bobby had the Winchesters get her bags, Bleu was left watching her old man drive away with her face in his review mirror. Not wanting to cry, she forced herself to turn around.

There, standing before her, was Bobby Singer, a grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Come on, let's get some breakfast in you."


	2. Chapter 2

She was not hungry.

After having her bags placed in the room assigned to her by Karen, Bobby's wife, well apparently late wife, Bobby had led her to the breakfast table where two other boys were already devouring plates full of what could only be called flavored grease. The sight of what a bunch of guys considered breakfast had her stomach doing waves like the ocean during a storm.

"Sit down and get you a plate before its gone," Bobby motioned for her to sit at the table as the Winchester boys jerked their own chairs out and piled their plates with whatever was in reach.

She had the feeling she wasn't going to enjoy lunch or dinner at this rate.

"I…" Before she could figure out what to say, Bobby dragged a dirty hand down his face, the look something like sorrow sliding home in his eyes. "Sure! So hungry, you know," she quickly interjected, throwing herself into a chair and grabbing an empty plate, her eyes roaming over the food set on the table; Greasy bacon, sausage, something that looked like pancakes but were sitting in some sort of oil… And was that a microwaved plate of cheese burgers? Knowing her body was screaming at her to burn everything on the table and start over with the ashes, Bleu took one more look at her host and piled her plate with bacon, pancakes, and half a bottle of maple syrup.

Picking up her fork, apparently the only one at the table who knew what a fork was besides the boy with what appeared to be platinum hair, she probed her stomachache on a plate, using the edge of the fork to cut away a small bite of pancake. Careful not to show her reaction to it, she swallowed and took a drink of…. Cold coffee, forcing the small lump into her stomach.

Picking at her plate, she let her eyes roam around the table. She had already got a feel of the one Winchester, and the other seemed kind of brooding and bookish from his constant lack of eye contact. The other two boys at the table looked almost like they could be brothers the way they held themselves – not in a sense of physical appearance, but in a sense that someone had raised them both a certain way. One of them caught her looking when he reached for his drink, golden amber eyes almost caressed her hazel ones before a golden haired eyebrow shot up.

"Like what you see? No need to deny it, I am, after all, an Adonis of men."

"Hey Adonis, why don't you drink your milk like a good boy, need to build up those strong bones," Dean shot Jace Herondale's way, in his hands was what appeared to be a reheated cheeseburger, bacon and sausage added on top, the bread discarded and replaced with two bacon grease cooked pancakes.

Bleu's eyes became a ping-pong ball after that, going from boy to boy as they shot off remarks at one another. The other two boys seemed to be used to this behavior and even Bobby had his nose buried in local newspaper. After a good twenty minutes of it though, the paper came down and he gave both of them a look that made them grumble under their breath but quit.

By then everyone was well finished with what food they planned to devour. "Bleu, could you clean up for us?"

Her head jerked up and she gave Bobby a frown. Clean up? Why did she have to clean up, she just got there. "You want me to… clear the table?"

"And scrape plates, wash the dishes, do the laundry…" the boy with platinum hair stated, his practically black eyes meeting hers, sending a shiver up her spine and a sudden feeling of recognition.

"That was a horrible attempt to quote the mice in Cinderella," the other Winchester boy stated, his hazel eyes locking onto the platinum boy's face.

Suddenly Bleu felt she was in some sort of side rivalry between the four boys and the only thing she could think to do was get the hell out of the way, even if that meant picking up after the whole lot of them.

Pushing herself away from the table, she gave Bobby a slight nod and began gathering up the plates while the boys bickered with one another over facts and looks. They, too, removed themselves from the room, heading towards the outside while she tried not to think about how they stomached all the grease they had ingested.

"I'm sorry about this. Your dad wasn't happy to leave you here, but he had agreed back when Karen was… was here."

"What happened to her? Dad just talked to her a few days ago."

"We got into an argument. Same one we have had for years. She… She took off and there was a car accident. Only it wasn't no car accident. It was demons, and they…"

Bleu put her free hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I understand," she whispered.

He nodded then, knowing she did. Demons had taken her mother the day she was born. They had been trapped in a warehouse, her father, mother, and a few others. The demons had swarmed at the birth of a hunter. Fresh, clean, runic-less.

Heading into the kitchen, Bobby leading her so she could find it easily, Bleu's mind drifted to her tasks at hand. First she would clean the dishes, and by the looks of grease splattered kitchen, she would be cleaning the entire room. By the time she was finished, no doubt she'd be starting lunch just to do it all over again.

As Bobby left her to clean up, she wondered what on earth she could make.


End file.
